Bloodlines Moments
by YueShadow
Summary: funny moments with the Bloodlines characters


**Bloodlines moments**

I met everyone at latte to go to Adrian's. Jill was looking quite upset since Eddie had gone out with Angeline yesterday on Friday night. Jill climbed onto the front seat I think she didn't want to sit next to Eddie or Angeline. We got to Adrian's in no time and walked into his flat. I was a little uncomfortable ok a lot uncomfortable to see him since he had kissed me. I had been avoiding him but somehow I still kept thinking about that kiss I have no idea why I keep thinking about it. But Jill made me come today and like Zoe my little sister I put Jill's needs before my own and made her happy. We found Adrian in the living room watching the news "I didn't think you were the kind of guy who would be interested in the news Ivaskov" says Eddie I was just about to defend Adrian when I caught sight of the person on screen " OH MY GOD THAT IDIOT!" I shouted. Everyone turned to stare at me stunned Adrian broke the silence "did you just almost swear Sage?" I ignored him "MIERDA WHY WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS" "what do you know her" asks Jill "funny if she was Sydney's sister like an alchemist would sit naked on a statue in the city centre" laughed Angeline. I didn't reply "Sage is that your sister" Adrian asks I can see him struggling to keep a straight face. "FINE YES YES SHE IS MY SISTER!" I cry "where is she?" I snarl "LA" Adrian answers "I'm going to go and get her" I say I spin round and stalk out of the house. I unlock latte but then Adrian, Jill, Eddie and Angeline climb into the car. "What are you doing?" I ask "we're coming with you besides I've always wanted to meet an alchemist with purple hair" Adrian says I sigh and get into the car and start driving to LA.

"She's not an alchemist" I reply "why not I thought the role went to the eldest sibling" Eddie asks "it does usually" I reply "but can you imagine Carly being an alchemist" I say with a smile "Carly is that your sister's name?" asks Jill "yes" I reply. We finally got to LA I parked latte and we made our way to the city center and there Carly was naked for everyone to see and sitting astride a bronze statue of a horse. She had a banner with her and there was a huge crowd of people all taking pictures as well as a few police officers. "MIERDA" I snarl I push through the crowd until I get to the front "SYDNEY!" Carly shouts having spotted me "Carly what are you doing?" "what does it look like I'm doing I'm protesting against the horrible conditions animals have to put up with when they are transported from one country to another prior slaughter plus mum said I had to go and piss dad off so" Carly shrugs. Adrian laughs outright at that and I glare at him Carly notices me glaring at him and gives him a once over "OH Sydney you shouldn't have you bought me something to keep me occupied" Carly grins. Eddie, Jill and Angeline laugh at that while Adrian raises an eyebrow "No you idiot he's why I'm in Palm Springs" I snarl I blink I didn't mean to snarl that just seeing Carly flirt with Adrian made me want to shave her head or something equally unpleasant. Eddie and Angeline look at me shocked while Jill smiles and Adrian give me a slow grin. I notice Carly looking at me she has a confused look on her face her eyes flick between me and Adrian before her eyes widen in moments she breathless with laughter. "god I would of become an alchemist if it involved looking out for someone as sexy as him" "Cheers" Adrian grins I growl and turn to one of the police men nearby "can't you get here down" I demand "can't do that miss since she superglued herself there" he replies Adrian, Eddie, Jill and Angeline laugh at that. I sigh "can't you cover her up" I snap "we did but she kept throwing the blankets off" replies the police man "Carly you could use your banner and then you would still get the message across" says Jill "AH but I don't want to cover up I'm enjoying everyone ogling my body" Carly replies Adrian snickers at that "Carly" I reply "if you don't cover up you will wake up one morning and find your hair gone" "bitch" Carly scowls yanking the banner over her body.

It took three hours to get Carly unstuck I managed to get her away without them pressing charges though I was tempted to let her go to jail for the night "right Carly this is Adrian, Jill, Eddie and Angeline" I say "Hi" Carly grins "Fuck I'm sore I think they ripped half my skin off when they unstuck me" Carly whines "Good" I growl "So when can we do that again" Carly says with a wicked grin. I put my head in my hands and sigh.


End file.
